New Moon
by ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH
Summary: Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over. Slight Yaoi. FemNaru/neji, Sasu/OC. Other parings undecided
1. Chapter 1

Ilovecoffee-n-narutoYouth: Okay this is my new story please don't flame. It's mean.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

An 8-year old blonde girl wearing a white shirt and green shorts was walking towards the academy for her first day of school.

'Finally I get to become a ninja', she thought to herself, she thought to herself and then she walked through the academy doors.

"Oh!", she said. There were so many people there, and then the sensei took notice of her.

"Okay everyone quiet", Iruka said, and then everyone quieted down. Then he beckoned Naru to the front of the class.

"Class, we have a new student today. Her name is Naru Uzumaki.", he said.

"Ohayo gozaimasu", Naru said quietly, looking at the floor blushing.

"Let's see where you can sit at", Iruka said looking around the room.

"Oh, there's a seat over by Neji Hyuuga, you can go sit there", Iruka said smiling at her.

"H-Hai, Iruka-Sensei", she said and then walked over and sat down.

"H-hello" Naru stammered to the stoic Hyuuga.

"Hn", Neji said.

"Okay class, today we will be learning about Kekkei Genkais do anyone know what they are ", Iruka asked. Then Naru raised her hand.

"Naru", Iruka called her.

"Kekkei Genkai are abilities passed down from parent to child. These genetic inheritances grant the ninja unique abilities and physical traits not found anywhere else in the world. I-I think", Naru said pushing her fingers together and stuttering at the end.

"u-um that's correct", Iruka said and then he launched himself into a detailed lecture.

'Whoa she's smart', thought Sakura.

'She better not try to go after Sasuke', Ino thought.

'She's pretty", thought all of the boys.

'W-When i-is this g-going to e-end", Naru thought feeling the intensified glares on her.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

I know its short but forgive me.


	2. genin exams

Ilovecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH- I'm really sorry that i haven't updated in a while. I've had the flu. Thanks to all of those that added me to there favorites. Oh yeah this one is short too. Sorry!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

(A.N. Everyone is the same age that means everyone is 12...I think that includes team Gai but not Kankuro and Temari that comes later on in the story)

-time skip 4 Years-

Naru Uzumaki was sitting at her table with Neji Hyuuga waiting for her name to be called for the Genin exams.

_'I hope I pass'_, Naru thought to herself. So far Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Ten-Ten, and Rock Lee had passed. There were still quite a few people left to test.

"Naru Uzumaki, it's your turn", Iruka called to her. When she walked into the room she saw Mizuki-Sensei, and Iruka-Sensei.

"H-Hello", Naru said to her sensei's.

"Hello Naru", Iruka said, "okay, now first you need to perform a kawarimi no jutsu so we'll throw a kunai at you and then you perform the jutsu".

"H-Hai", Naru said. Then Mizuki took out his Kunai and threw it at her. Then when the Kunai hit her in her place there was an eraser, and Naru was standing behind them.

"H-Hi", Naru said nervously behind them. Then she walked back up to the front.

"Now you need to do a Bushin no Jutsu and turn one of them into me", Mizuki said smirking to himself knowing that the Jinchuuriki could not perform the jutsu.

"Well, I-I-I can't really do a-a Bushin, but I-I can do something else", Naru stuttered quietly.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**", Naru said as she performed the jutsu. Then 100 clones appeared and 50 of them were Mizuki.

"C-congratulations, you pass", Iruka stuttered in awe. Then he handed her a Hitai-ate.

"Y-Yes, I'm f-finally a n-ninja. Th-thank you so much", Naru said then ran out of the room. Then Iruka and Mizuki started talking.

"_**Iruka**_", Mizuki said to him sharply.

"What", Iruka asked him.

"Are you seriously going to let that demon spawn become a ninja", Mizuki said to him.

"Mizuki! You _know _we're forbidden to speak about that, and she is _not _a demon", Iruka said angrily to him. Then Mizuki stood up

"Stop being so asinine. She is putting everyone in danger. That '_monster_' should be executed", Mizuki yelled. Then Iruka stood up and slapped Mizuki.

"She is not a monster and anyone who doesn't see that is the real monster", Iruka said.

"You will regret this", Mizuki said then walked out.

'_What's going to happen_', Iruka thought to himself sighing.

"Sasuke Uchiha", Iruka yelled calling the next person.

-15 min later-

"Congratulations, you are now officially Shinobi of Konoha", Iruka said Smiling.

"Please report here tomorrow for your teams. You are dismissed", Iruka said to the class, then they started to walk away.

"Um Naru can I speak with you for a moment", Iruka said to Naru

"Yes Sensei", Naru said to him wondering what he wanted.

"Naru I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you. I had no idea you where that strong", Iruka said.

"W-well I guess all the extra training p-paid off", Naru said quietly.

"You'll make a great ninja so don't let anyone tell you that your not good enough or that you're a monster. The only monster is the one inside of you and anyone who tells you otherwise", Iruka said to her.

"T-thanks Iruka-sensei", Naru said then hugged him.

"B-Bye", Naru said then ran outside.

'_Kami protect her_', Iruka thought to himself.

-Outside of the academy-

When Naru walked outside she saw Sasuke Uchiha standing there.

"Hey your Naru Uzumaki ", Sasuke said dully looking at her.

"U-Um y-y-yes", Naru stuttered.

"You want to go get some ramen", Sasuke said to her.

"U-um sure", Naru said twiddling her thumbs. When Naru and Sasuke left Sakura started talking to herself.

"I can't believe what that just did", Sakura said.

-30 min later finishing eating ramen-

"T-Thanks S-Sasuke", Naru said nervously blushing.

"Well bye, hope we're on the same team", Sasuke said then left. When sasuke was out of ear shot she said to herself, "I hope we're not on the same team".

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Ilovecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH: I know it's bad but don't be mean. I'm doing a talent show for our school im going to be playing the piano. Wish me luck, and I think I have an eating disorder. Not sure though. I'm just joshing.


	3. teams

Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYouth: Okay sorry I haven't updated I've been preparing for a role in a movie. Oh and for all you flamers out there I don't care what you think if your going to review actually say something helpful and not stupid and for the one guy that said that I made him a girl because I hate yaoi that's not true I just suck at writing yaoi I luv yaoi. And im still a young very inexperienced writer.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

When Naru awoke the next morning, she got out of her bed and took a shower. She put on her usual attire, consisting of an orange dress, then she walked over to her dresser and picked up her hitai-ate, and proudly tied it around her hair, letting her gold locks of hair frame her face. She then walked over to her mirror by her door and studied herself in it from head to toe, her eyes slowly raking over her extremely bright orange dress.

"Hmm…I look pretty cute today", Naru said then blew a kiss into the mirror. She walked out of her door, and started walking down the street ignoring the angry glares and whispers coming from the villagers. When Naru arrived at the academy, she took her seat next to Neji Hyuuga.

"H-hello", Naru stuttered once she was seated next to the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Hn", was his only reply as usual. Then Iruka walked in along with Mizuki.

"Hello everyone", Iruka said, smiling at the newly formed Leaf Shinobi.

"Congratulations, your are now Shinobi of the Leaf. Remember now that your ninja's you need to be prepared for anything that comes your way. You must put the needs of the village before your own. Teamwork is the number one priority.", Iruka said to them looking around at the room..

"Okay now for your teams, but just so you know, one team will have four members instead of three. First, team 7, under Hatake Kakashi, will consist of Uchiha Sasuke…",Iruka said.

'_I hope it's me_', Sakura thought.

'_Cha, it better be you'_, Inner Sakura yelled.

'_It'll be you, It'll be you, It'll be you_', Ino chanted to herself somewhat obsessively, smiling.

'_I hope it's not me'_, Naru thought.

"Haruno Sakura…", Iruka said laughing to himself. Then Sakura jumped up screaming,

"Yes!".

'_OH HELL YEAH_', Inner Sakura yelled.

'_Yes_', Naru thought smiling.

"And Matsuda Touta", Iruka said saying the last member of the team.

"Who's Matsuda Touta", Ino and Sakura said simultaneously.

"I'm Matsuda", a young boy said standing up. He was a fairly nice looking boy with reddish-black hair and green eyes. He had on a tanish trench coat with the konoha symbol etched on the back.

"Are you new or something", Sakura asked Matsuda.

"No, I've been since forever", he said smiling.

"Are you sure", Ino asked, then Sakura chimed in, saying,

"Yeah, because I don't remember you".

"I'VE BEEN SITTING NEXT TO YOU SINCE THE FIRST DAY", Matsuda yelled.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUTH", Iruka yelled over them.

"Matsuda take your seat, and Ino and Sakura, sit down too", Iruka scolded them.

"Now if there are no more interruptions-", Iruka said and then as if on cue.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY", a voice yelled and then a man wearing a green jumpsuit, with orange leg warmers and a horrible bowl haircut and huge bushy eyebrows came spiraling through the window.

"Hi, I am Might Guy", then struck a pose and flashed a pearly white smile. Then he walked to the front of the classroom.

"Let us bask in your youthful glory", he said then inhaled and held it in for about 10 seconds then exhaled.

"That is better, now my youthful Genin follow me", Guy said then walked out of the room. Then after about 15 seconds he walked back in.

"Umm…-", Guy said then was cut off by Iruka.

"I HAVEN'T EVEN CALLED OUT YOUR TEAM YET", Iruka yelled at him, his face turning red.

"Oh well then…carry on", Guy said then walked to the back of the room and took a seat.

Iruka sighed then said,

"Okay team 8 under, Yuuhi Kurenai, consists of Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba".

'_Well Hinata's a cool chick_', Kiba thought.

'_Y-yes I g-get t-to be w-with K-Kiba-kun_', Hinata stammered to herself.

'…', was all Shino thought, or didn't think.

"Team 9,under Sarutobi Asuma, will consist of Yamanaka, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji", Iruka said thinking,

'_The famous Ino-Shika-Cho combnaton'_.

'_Troublesome_', Shikamaru thought.

'_Why do I have to be paired up with lazy-ass_', Ino thought.

'_Food_', Chouji thought to himself as usual.

"Now team 10 ° (A. N. see bottom), Under Might Guy²( See Bottom too), Will consist of Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Ten-Ten, and Uzumaki Naru.

'_I get to be with N-Neji-K-kun_', Naru thought.

'_Neji shall not overcome me_', Lee thought

'_Hmm_', Ten-Ten thought.

'_Hn_', Neji thought.

"YES THE POWER OF YOUTH SHALL PREVAIL, FOLLOW ME MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS", Guy yelled then jumped out of the window. Naru, Neji, Ten-Ten, and Rock Lee stood up and followed the spandex-wearing man out side, to the roof of one of the building.

"Hello my youthful students", Guy said once everyone was on the building.

"As you all know, I am your sensei Guy, filled with the power of youth. I would all like you to introduce yourselves, but first I will go. My name is Might Guy. My likes are training, youth, and challenging my rival Hatake Kakashi. My dislikes are un-youthful displays. My hobbies are training, and discovering the power of youth in people, and my goal is to turn you four into the most youthful people.", Guy said then stood up and struck his signature nice guy pose.

"O-okay, I guess I-I'll go n-next. W-well my name I-is Uzumaki N-Naru, My l-likes are r-ramen, r-reading, t-training, my f-friends, a-and flowers. My dislikes a-are people who th-think they are better th-than ev-everyone. M-my hobbies are g-gardening, t-training, a-and e-eating ramen. My goal I-is to b-become Hokage", Naru slightly stammered.

"Ahh- such a youthful goal, ok-", then Guy sensei was interrupted by the stoic Hyuuga.

"As if she could ever become Hokage".

"W-what is that supposed to m-mean", Naru said quietly.

"You may have been top in the class, but you do not have the mental capabilities required to become Hokage", Neji said.

"But, you just s-said I was t-top in the class", Naru said.

"You are nowhere near proficient enough", Neji said to her. Then Naru looked down to the ground.

"This is such un-youthful behavior. I think that we should now have the real Genin exams", Guy said then pulled out three pieces of paper.

"You are to find everything on this list before noon ad your time starts now", Guy said then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Um Naru…I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Ten-Ten, and my family owns the weapons shop, and if you like flowers you might want to talk to Ino her family ones the flower shop…and just so you know I think you could become Hokage if you wanted to", Ten-Ten said smiling then walked away. "Okay s-so the first thing w-we have to find is…", Naru said reading the paper, "Icha-Icha Paradise V-volume One…oh my this I-is g-going to be a-a long d-day", Naru said reading over the list.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

° is guys team ,team 10 or is just team guy.

² is it Maito Gai or Might Guy.

Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYouth: okay I'm going to let the viewers decide who she ends up with and other character romances also.


	4. Chapter 4

Ilvecoffee-n-NarutoYouth: OK guys. I'm back. I've been out of the country forever. But I'm back now. I'm rewriting this story though. So It'll take a while to get it to how I like it but don't worry I'm back and with a vengeance.


	5. Chapter 5

Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYouth: Wow, I can't believe I actually wrote this much. I never make anything this long. Just wow, I'm completely in shock, and I've been getting a lot of reviews lately. So that made me want to continue this. Well on with whatever chapter this is.

* * *

"O-ok guy's wh-what should we d-do first" Naru asked, glancing at each of her teammates, her eyes darting quickly away from Neji.

"Well, we only have till Noon" Ten-Ten began, but was cut off, surprisingly by Neji.

"The logical choice would be to read our assignment, spilt everything evenly, each of us finding our items, them meet at the vantage point dictated by our sensei in the assignment" Neji spoke tonelessly.

"Um o-ok" Naru said softly, her head lowering, causing blond strands of hair to fall into her face.

"Neji" Ten-Ten said, shaking her head.

"Yes Ten-Ten?"

"Never mind" She rolled her eyes at him. Naru began tearing the paper with the items on it into 4 slips.

"Th-there are 12 things we have to find, s-so each of u-us will have to find th-three things."

"Yes! Onward my teammates, we must please Gai-sensei." Lee yelled, running off.

"Wait Lee", Ten-Ten yelled. "He forgot his. I'll give it to him." Ten-Ten took the papers from Naru, then ran after Lee.

"Here Neji" Naru handed the paper to him.

"Hn", then Neji disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naru looked at the remaining slip, reading over it. She had to find: a volume of Icha Icha Paradise, The Uchiha Emblem, and the Bird's eye view.

'_Great, just great'_ Naru thought to herself. '_Well since the first is a book, to the library_.'

When Naru arrived at the library, she walked up to who she guessed was the head librarian, a lady about 21 years old, with long, brunette hair, and warm amber eyes.

"Um excuse me, I'm looking for a book, but I don't know where I would find it."

"Well, what is it called sweetie?" She asked in a soft, lilting voice.

"Um I believe it's called", she said looking at her paper, "Icha Icha paradise."

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you can't have that book" She said looking at the blond weirdly. "No one under 18."

"My sensei sent me for it."

"Was it Kakashi?" she asked, smirking.

"No, Gai-sensei."

"Hmm, I didn't take him to be interested in that kind of stuff, but…" She frowned, pulling out a tub with an orange biohazard sticker on it from a shelf behind her, taking out an orange book. "Now missy, I trust you won't read it", she asked, handing her the book.

"Yes ma'am, thank you" Naru said turning around, coming face to face with a certain raven haired Uchiha.

"Well, what happened to the Uzumaki stutter: he asked, smirking. She grabbed him by the arm, an pulled him to a corner of the library.

"You can't tell anyone!"

"Hn" Sasuke replied, smirking again.

"Listen you-"

"Hn" he interrupted. Naru's face turned slightly red in anger.

"Why are you being so mean all of the sudden!" She said angrily.

"Hn"

"I swear if you tell anyone I'll-"

"I never said I'd tell anyone" he said smirking once again at the girl.

"Oh, um, th-thank you" she said, actually stuttering, "So shouldn't you be with your sensei?"

"Hn", he muttered, "I suppose I could ask you the same thing."

"Unlike _you_ our sensei sent us here, on a scavenger hunt. The first thing was this book: she held up the orange book, "The next thing is the Uchiha-"a look of acknowledgement spread across her face. "Sasuke, give me your shirt" He began to peek off his shirt, but Naru quickly stopped him.

"Whoa, hold on a second. You've just been _wanting_ to take your shirt off, haven't you?"

"I'm wearing an undershirt." He took off his blue shirt to reveal another white shirt with the Uchiha symbol emblazed on the back, tossing it at her.

"Thanks, but you know that's not an undershirt right?

""Hn."

"Okay…so next I have to find, uh" She looked at her paper again. "The bird's eye view."

"The restaurant or the actual thing." Sasuke asked her.

"There's a restaurant? Take me there!"

"Hn" he replied stoically, and walked out the library, hands in pockets, Naru walking beside him. They passed Naru's apartment, and Ichiraku ramen, where it looked like Iruka was seated with a silver, spiky-haired man she'd never seen before. Then they came to a red building that sat across from a brightly painted house with flowers surrounding it. She looked over towards the red building and saw a sign that said 'The Bird's Eye View'. The tow ninja's walked in and the smell of barbeque wafted towards them. At the counter sat a reddish-black haired boy, in a tan coat. Sasuke groaned a little at the sight of him.

"Do you know him Sasuke" then the boy turned around and Naru recognized him as Matsuda, Sasuke's teammate that had yelled at Sakura. When he saw Sasuke, he smiled a rather bright smile and waved him over.

"Sasuke, over here", he yelled, laughing a bit. Sasuke smiled a tiny smile and walked over to him, Naru following.

"Yeah dobe" Sasuke smirked. Matsuda frowned slightly, but them smiled again.

"What are you doing here teme?"

"I had to show here" Sasuke gestured towards Naru, "how to get here:"

"Oh" he smiled again, and resumed eating. When Sasuke thought no one was looking he smiled, then turned abound, grabbing one of the restaurants flyers, and handed it to Naru. They walked out of the restaurant in silence.

"So", Naru started, "Matsuda seems really nice."

"Hn"

"He's really cute too."

Sasuke stiffened a bit, but didn't say anything. Naru sighed, grabbing Sasuke's arm, pulling him to a stop.

"Sasuke" Naru started cautiously, "Are you……gay?"

"No" Sasuke said harshly, yanking his arm away.

"Sasuke it's alright–"Naru began, but Sasuke spun around, pointing a kunai at her.

"You know nothing about me. Say anything about it to anyone, and I will slit your throat." He dropped his kunai, turning back around. Naru brought her hand to her throat in surprise. He turned back to her, his eyes weary.

"I'm sorry I just" he said, cutting off mid-sentence.

"It's okay Sasuke." She smiled at him.

"Do you like him a lot?" Time passed before Sasuke answered her.

"Yes"

When Sasuke and Naru arrived at the designated meeting area, her other teammates had already arrived.

"Sasuke, why are you still here?" Naru whispered to him.

"Nothing else to do" he shrugged.

"Should not you be with your sensei, Uchiha?" Neji spoke up, frostily.

"He never showed up so Iruka told us to leave" Sasuke said, equally frosty.

"Now, now boys, lets not fight" Ten-Ten smiled nervously.

"Yes, Ten-Ten is right; we would not want to disappoint Gai-sensei." Lee said, then the green beast himself showed up.

"Ah Lee, you shine brightly with the power of youth" Gai said, tears streaming from his eyes. Then he pulled out four boxes (from where nobody knows), tossing them to each of his students.

"Wait a minute, who are you?" Gai asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Oh yes Kakashi's student. You must burn brightly with the power of youth!"

"Hn"

"Hn, indeed. You may stay my rival's youthful student." His eyes started to reflect flames. Then Gai's students opened their boxes, pulling out a green 'thing'.

'Your new Team Gai uniforms!" he flashed a bright smile.

"Um s-sensei, d-do we _have_ to w-wear this!" Naru asked, then Sasuke began trying to hold back a snicker. Lee yelled out, already in the jumpsuit.

"GAI-SENSEI!!! THIS IS PERFECT!"

"Yes Lee! You are indeed my most youthful student!" Gai yelled crying once again.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!" they began running towards each other in a sunset that appeared out of nowhere.

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei" then they hugged each other, and broke apart.

"Alright team. I expect you to be back here at exactly 7 a.m. sharp, wearing those uniforms."

"Gai-sensei, we could make it here by 6 a.m.!" Lee yelled.

"B-But" Naru and Ten-Ten stammered.

"That settles it" Gai clapped his hands together "We meet here at exactly 6 a.m." Gai said giving a thumbs up.

"Oh, and Sasuke-san, more than likely Kakashi will be late so drop by the Team Gai field sometime. I like your youthfulness"

"Hn"

"Wait sensei" Ten-Ten began "6 a.m. is completely unreasonable.

"Your right Ten-Ten"

"I am?" She faltered a bit.

"6 a.m. is entirely too late, we'll meet here at 5 a.m. DYNAMIC EXIT!" then he flew away in a flurry of kicks.

"But what about the scavenger hunt" Ten-Ten yelled.

"Well I'm out" Sasuke said, and then started to walk away.

"I-I think I sh-should leave To-too. I-I'm probably going to have t-to go to sl-sleep soon if I-I have to g-get up a-at fi-five a.m." she said a bit frostier than she meant to. Naru ran slightly, trying to catch up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke Wait!" she yelled out, and then he turned around.

"What?"

"Okay. So in about fifteen minutes meet me at Ichiraku to begin operation GIMP."

"Operation what?"

"Operation GIMP: **G**et **I**n **M**atsuda's **P**ants!"

* * *

Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYouth: Wow this is maybe the longest chapter I have ever written of anything. Chapter 2 will be up soon. I just have to finish writing it. Wow, I'm so excited about the next chappie. I finished writing this chappie in French class and started the next chapter there too.


End file.
